


Training day with Castiel

by Andi3mari3



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Sam - Fandom, Supernatural, Training Day - Fandom, destiel - Fandom, gym - Fandom, lazy day - Fandom, men of letters bunker - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi3mari3/pseuds/Andi3mari3
Summary: When the brothers aren't chasing mysterious deaths they can be found training or researching. Read as you see how a ordinary training day turned surprised.





	Training day with Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is sexually explicit if you're not of age don't read it

It was a lazy day for the Winchesters and their guardian Angel. Hell was quiet and so was Heaven, at least for now. Dean was getting antsy being cooped up inside the bunker but Sammy was too busy reading up some Men Of Letters file. His logic was he can study up what they had so that way they wouldn’t need to search for it. Dean remembered rolling his eyes at him for being such a nerd. “Whatever, man. I’m going to train in our training room. It would be nice if I had my Partner to train with me.” Dean said looking at Sam, pointedly.   
Just then Cas popped up in front of Dean making him gasped. “Hello, Dean. I can train with you.” Dean calmed down some and rolled with it. “Alright, Cas. But you gotta get into… different clothes.” He pointed to Cas’ attire. “Come on, I have some clothes for you.” Dean guided Cas towards his room. Dean passed Cas through the doorway and he grabbed his duffle bag. Cas stood in the door way confused on why he had to wear different clothes to spar but he indulges Dean. Cas watched Dean as he was shoving clothes inside the duffle and once he was done he turned towards Cas.   
“Ready? Walk, Cas.” Dean said when Cas wasn’t moving out the way. They continued through the hallways, deeper into the Men of Letters bunker, past the inside gun range. They came upon a door that led to a wide open space with mats and runes of enochian and spellwork around the walls. Up above were balance beams and rope hanging down towards the floor. “Wha-“ Cas said as he looked around in amazement. There were guns all lined up on the wall along with a bulletin board with various information about monsters, ghosts, etc.   
“Oh yeah, I had Rowena help with the protection spells demon and angel alike plus spells for strength and endurance, etc. I’m hoping we that this will become a gym to train up incoming hunters. It’ll be their responsibility especially when Sam and I bite the dust.” There was a slight silence then Dean cleared his throat and started unpacking their clothes. He pulls out two sets of grey shirts and black shorts. Dean threw one of the outfits at Cas. “Here, change into that.”   
Dean was about to leave the room to one of the changing rooms when Cas started to undress. Dean turned pink staring at Cas’s muscles as he took off his shirt. Cas’s back was facing Dean so he got a good look at the indention on his shoulder blades, where he suspected Castiel’s wings sat. Dean has only seen an outline of his wings but he imagined them to be black and blued feathered wings. Then Cas pulled off his jean and Dean had to close his legs. Cas had a nice firm ass which is probably why Dean got a sudden boner. Dean shook it off. He’s never thought of Cas that way because he was his best friend, his guardian angel. Dean turned and went to go change.  
When Dean got back to the training room, Cas was already dressed and ready to spar. He had that intense look about him, like he was about to fight for his life. But that looked, it gave Dean all sorts of ideas. Dean walked to the other side Cas and got in a fighting stance. “Alright, Cas. Come at me.” Dean said.   
Castiel charged ahead with a punch to the head but Dean was faster as he dodge it and elbowed Cas in the face. It did the trick of making Cas back off but backfired as it created more pain toward Dean than it did Cas. Cas’s face is like hitting your hand on an iron. Castiel turned and spat out blood but healed himself in matter of seconds and began charging ahead. Dean kicked Cas’s legs from under him and Cas fell. While Castiel was on the ground it gave Dean the opportunity to put him in a submission move. On a normal human, it would serve the purpose of knocking their opponent out without killing them. It wouldn’t effect Cas but it was just to practice on someone. Cas bent himself over flipping dean on his back on the floor and stepped over him to where he was face to face with Dean on the floor. They were both breathing hard and fighting Cas like this was making Dean very hard. Dean headbutted Cas and got up and pinned Cas to the wall.   
Now Dean had his elbow against Cas throat while dean felt his cock grind against a bulge in Cas’s pants. Dean looked into Cas’s eyes. “Dean… My body is reacting this way towards you.” Dean carrassed his face against Cas’s. “I know, mine too. I want you, Cas. Turn around.” Cas turned around to where his ass was grinding against deans super hard dick. Dean pulled his cock out and began playing with it while he ate Castiels ass. He a made Cas turn over again and Dean began grinding his cock against Cas’s as he made out with him. Dean played with his tongue and bit his lip so good that it made Cas moan loud. Dean suspected that Cas wanted to cum already but he wasn’t going to let him yet.   
Dean spread his legs and pushed his ass up and he slowly entered him. Dean finally got comfortable inside his ass and gain momentum. He fucked his ass hard, Dean grunting and moaning, and Castiel whimpering and begging for more of Deans cock. Dean has surpressed all his feelings towards Cas and now it’s finally exploding out now with hot sex. Castiel grabbed his own cock and began stroking it. As Castiel got harder he thought that he should take control of this after all he is the stronger on and right now he wanted to take control of Deans asshole.  
Cas got up and flipped Dean over and began stretching his tight asshole. Dean groaned loud and hard because Dean never had a cock inside his ass. Castiel was big so it took about a minute for Dean to get used to it but then Cas let him have it. He fucked his asshole, making him grunt with each hard thrust. Each thrust harder than the last it made dean feel super hard. The thrusts started to get faster and harder and made Dean harder than a rock and eventually made him pump 3 times full of cumshot. Cas seeing Dean cum all over the floor was enough to drive him over the edge. He came inside his ass and as he pulled out dean pumped all his cum out of his ass.   
Dean turned around breathing heavily and stared in Cas’s eyes. “I wanna do that again with you.” Surprisingly Sam didn’t hear a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave any feedback.


End file.
